


Training Is Not Real Life

by Quoshara



Series: Bits and bits and bits. (Prompt fics in various fandoms) [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoshara/pseuds/Quoshara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of "Beer Bad", Giles realizes that his training is not all it should have been.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Is Not Real Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gileswench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gileswench/gifts).



> Written in July of 2007. for a reader's request Kissing Meme. The pairing requested was: Giles and Mr. Gordo

  


It really was fascinating in a way. Or it would be if it were not his Slayer that had been reduced to the capabilities and intelligence of a Neanderthal. Even with the limitations inherent to that form, Buffy had carried on like the Champion she was, saving several people from a fiery death and subduing the similarly bespelled boys with an ease that he took great pride in.

"Little people funny." Buffy cackled, petting the small television that inhabited the dorm room that she and Willow shared.

"Yes, honey. They can be." Willow looked up at Giles. "You're sure this will be gone in the morning and she'll be back to normal?"

Giles was startled out of his reverie, "Oh, yes. Quite gone. I'm not sure about any hangover she might have from the actual alcohol content, but the spell will have dissipated."

Willow nodded and reached over to turn off the television.

"Ugh! Ugh! Where little people go?" Buffy gave a heartbroken frown and turned to Willow.

"The little people went to sleep, Buffy. And we need to go to sleep too." Willow gently guided her friend towards her bed, smiling at Giles.

"Willow friend." Buffy said, hugging the redhead. "Sleep now."

"Yes, Buffy. Sleep now."

"Giles friend too." Buffy hugged Giles, somewhat harder than she had Willow, quite obviously from the pained grunt he emitted.

"Unggh. Yes… Friends. Good night, Buffy." Giles extricated himself from his Slayer's grip and helped Willow get her into bed and under the covers.

"Aiiieeee… " Buffy bounced back out of the bed, dashing across the room and grabbing Mr. Gordo from his honored place above the television. "Pig sleep too."

"Yes, Buffy. Mr. Gordo needs his sleep, I'm sure." Giles spoke tolerantly, a slight smirk on his face.

Buffy frowned up at her Watcher, "Giles no like pig?"

"No, I'm sure he's quite tolerable as stuffed animals go," Giles assured her.

The look on Buffy's face could only be called suspicious.

"Kiss pig." She held Mr. Gordo out towards Giles.

"No.. no… that's quite unnecessary, I'm sure."

"Kiss pig!"

"Really, Buffy… I don't t---"

"KISS PIG!!" This was a snarled command, no arguments brooked.

"Yes, right….. Very well then." Giles leaned forward and dropped the briefest of pecks on top of Mr. Gordo's somewhat threadbare head.

Buffy's face returned to its previous happy smile. "Giles like pig."

She bounced up into the bed and covered up. "Sleep now."

"Yes," Willow was having a difficult time containing her giggles, "we all… need to…sleep now. Goodnight, Gil….Giles."

Giles gave a long suffering sigh, "Yes, goodnight, Willow."

Really, there were so many things he did that were never covered in his Watcher's training.

~*FIN*~


End file.
